marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mystic Vol 1 30
Races and Species: * | ReprintOf2 = Adventures into Weird Worlds Vol 1 8 | StoryTitle2 = Evil Beyond Evil | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = typeset | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = | StoryTitle3 = Superstition | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Syd Shores | Inker3_1 = Syd Shores | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = Beyond Death! | Writer4_1 = N/A | Penciler4_1 = Chuck Winter | Inker4_1 = Chuck Winter | Colourist4_1 = N/A | Letterer4_1 = N/A | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = In order to prevent a man from marrying his daughter, the father tries to inject him with a serum that will turn him to stone. The intended victim succeeds in disarming the father and climbs up to the man's room to give him a taste of his own medicine. But, unknown to him, the daughter has exchanged places with her father because he complained of a draft, and he turns her to stone. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Double Feature | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Al Eadeh | Inker5_1 = Al Eadeh | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = A man gets the idea of establishing an alibi for a murder he's going to commit by attending a movie theater and keeping the ticket stub with the time and date on it. When the police ask him where he was at the time of the killing, he tells them he was at the movies and shows them the ticket stub. The police man arrests him for murder. Shocked, the killer says "But I showed you my ticket stub!" The police man shows the murderer the day's newspaper with a front page story about the movie theater burning down the previous night just minutes after he bought the ticket. | Appearing5 = | StoryTitle6 = The Monster Men | Writer6_1 = Paul S. Newman | Penciler6_1 = Bill Benulis | Inker6_1 = Jack Abel | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = A time machine inventor's friends attempt to play a gag on him to get him to stop wasting his time trying to invent a time machine. But the machine does work, and when his friend looks out the door into the future world, he sees robot slavers approaching him. The inventor just thinks he is trying to fool him again, so he destroys the controls. Moments later, a robot hand smashes through the door. | Appearing6 = | Notes = * "Wilson's Woman" reprinted in Journey Into Mystery #9 * "Double Feature" reprinted in Beware #7 * "Beyond Death" reprinted in Crypt of Shadows #9 * "The Monster Men" reprinted in Weird Wonder Tales #3 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}